RELEVACIONES
by Ieshika
Summary: Continuación de "Una noche especial"


**ENCUENTRO 2. EL VIAJE.**

El sol se estaba ocultando.

Aquella joven de cabello rubio cenizo tambaleaba del sueño en la parada de autobuses mientras permanecía de pié.

Había hecho dos turnos seguidos a una colega por incapacidad general y esos días el movimiento del casino estaba muy ajetreado. Tratando de mantenerse alerta, y con un pequeño bolso que sostenía de sus manos, de repente sintió que una limosina frenó enfrente de ella. En ese momento, los vidrios de aquel lujoso automóvil descendieron para mostrar el rostro de un señor de avanzada edad y lentes finos.

Observando un papel en sus manos, se acomodó sus lentes para observar detenidamente a la chica.

-Kaname Christine?- le preguntó con afabilidad y la chica asintió –Por favor, suba: le espera un largo día.

La aludida quedó sorprendida y entrando al auto, obedeció al señor que la escoltaba.

-Permítame presentarme: soy Oikawa Mitsuo y soy su guía hasta la estación de tren de Kagoshima.

-Un gusto.

En ese momento, la limosina arrancó.

- _No sabía que él tuviera una relación_ \- pensó el hombre de avanzada edad observando los rasgos mestizados de la chica que había recogido – _Supongo que es mejor así._

Christine bostezó de la fatiga, pidiendo una disculpa.

-Él me solicito el favor de llevarla antes de llegar a la estación de trenes que la lleve a este centro comercial- le dijo Mitsuo a la muchacha y le mostró un folleto del lugar –Dice que compre lo necesario para el viaje.

Efectivamente, aquel plan surgió de repente.

El famoso beisbolista de los Saitama Lycaons le había dejado un mensaje de texto a la chica aquella tarde de viernes diciéndole que le acompañara a Karuizawa; que debía finiquitar un negocio en aquel sitio turístico y que ella le podía ayudar a cerrarlo. Algo sorprendida por la petición de aquella amistad de infancia, le contestó que le acompañaría; además, era la oportunidad adecuada para seguir conversando entre ambos lejos del bullicio de la urbe.

En menos de una hora Christine seleccionó una maleta de mediana capacidad, varios atuendos casuales, calzado, ropa interior y utensilios de aseo personal, acompañada de aquel buen hombre que reconocía en el pitcher un excelente jugador y un asombroso estratega, a pesar de la maldad de Tsuneo Saikawa.

En otra hora llegaron a la estación de Omiya, donde Mitsuo Oikawa se despidió de la chica tomándole la mano derecha con ambas manos.

-Un placer conocerla, señorita Kaname- le halagó el hombre de cabello cenizo y traje color café oscuro –Es usted una mujer muy bella.

-El gusto es mío, Oikawa-san- le dijo la chica –Muchas gracias por apoyarlo y ayudarlo: él tiende a ser bastante testarudo y sé que no es fácil sobrellevarlo.

Finalmente, el hombre le entregó un último papel del sitio en donde se tenía que encontrar con aquel muchacho y ambos se despidieron en la distancia. Caminando unos pasos fu

era de la estación, la chica reconoció el auto estilo corvette de color amarillo y a un costado del mismo a su dueño, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo en la espera de su copiloto y usaba un buzo negro que cubría su cabeza.

En ese momento, la chica notó algo peculiar. Acercándose a esa persona, se le puso de frente para observarlo por debajo de la capucha.

-¿Qué te hiciste en el cabello?- le preguntó con ternura.

El chico se incorporó, caminó hasta un cesto de basura y botó lo que quedaba del cigarrillo. Enseguida, se regresó para estar con su interlocutora.

-Debo pasar algo inadvertido- le susurró –Me quieren lastimar.

-Eh?

El beisbolista tomó la maleta que traía la joven y la ubicó en los asientos traseros.

-Nos vamos.

La chica asintió.

-Te lo explico en el camino.

Pero la joven no demoró mucho tiempo despierta, y cayo profundamente dormida en el asiento del copiloto del automóvil.

Aquel muchacho no se retiraba la capucha del buzo de su cabeza mientras conducía por la noche con un sigilo y desconfianza después de aquel accidente fantasma; de repente, veía de soslayo a aquella chica que yacía plácidamente sobre el asiento, y aún se preguntaba cómo era posible que la vida jugara con él de esa manera, dándole la oportunidad de tener a esa persona junto a él sin rencores, sin remordimientos… sin un pasado turbulento que los había unido en el rechazo de ser "diferentes" ante los demás.

En ese momento, suspiró hondo.

::::::::::::

 _-El manager está diciendo que si no le resultan las cosas en el próximo partido contratará a un espía privado para conocer si tiene personas cercanas a usted a las que les pueda hacer un atentado; y así darle un giro al nuevo contrato que han suscrito._

 _Por vez primera, el joven se incorporó en la posición relajada en la que estaba, manteniendo un silencio en la llamada… no sabía cómo reaccionar._

 _-Tokuchi-san?- le preguntaba su interlocutor del otro lado de la bocina._

 _El joven retomó la conversación._

 _-Dime, Oikawa- le dijo el chico, manteniendo su serenidad -¿Qué tanto sabes de bienes raíces?_

::::::::::::

- _No quiero que te lastimen, Chris-_ pensó el beisbolista para sí mismo – _No me perdonaría que te hicieran alguna herida por mi culpa._

En ese instante, recibió un mensaje de texto en su celular, en donde Oikawa le escribía "Todo va de acuerdo a su plan. Todo ha quedado en regla. Muchos éxitos"

Tokuchi Toua sonrió ampliamente, para luego tomar la mano izquierda de la chica y darle un beso.

….

Cuando se llegó a Karuizawa ya era cerca de la medianoche.

El muchacho acomodó a Christine sobre una amplia cama King de edredones nuevos de color blanco, mientras buscaba la frazada para arroparla. Con mucha delicadeza, retiró de los pies de la muchacha su calzado y ubicándolos a un lado de la cama, se sentó nuevamente en el borde de la misma para observarla con detenimiento mientras le notaba unas ojeras que no eran propias de aquella linda jovencita, y le retiró algunos mechones rubios en tono cenizo que caían sobre su rostro.

-Otra vez sacrificándote por los demás- se resignó el chico y cuando se fue a levantar, sintió que le sujetaban la manga de su camisa.

-Otra vez preocupándote por los demás- le susurró la chica y se sentó en la cama -¿Hacia dónde vas?

-Voy a descansar en la otra habitación.

-Esta es tu habitación- le aclaró la chica, quien se había percatado de que la maleta del muchacho se encontraba en aquel recinto. –Puedes dormir acá.

Tokuchi trató de mantener la cordura.

-Haz hecho un viaje largo sin descansar, Tou- le aclaraba la jovencita -Yo creo que lo mejor es que descanses aquí… esta es tu habitación.

-¿Y tú crees que puedo descansar aquí?

Kaname entendió sus palabras y se levantó de aquel lecho.

-Por favor, duerme un poco: mañana será otro día- le haló con sutileza, y el chico obedeció –Déjame retirarte tu cadena- le indicó la mujer y mientras ella se acercaba a su presencia para retirarle aquella joya, el joven la aferró con fuerza.

-¿Tou?

-Déjame abrazarte, Chris- le pidió el chico hundiendo su rostro sobre el cuello de la chica –Necesito sentirte cerca.

-¿Qué tienes, Tou?- le preguntó la chica mirándole entre ojos.

-No has notado algo extraño?

Aquella joven entendía entre líneas los contextos de su amigo de infancia: había aprendido a sacar conclusiones más allá de sus frases y consultas.

-Nada por el momento.

El chico relajó su abrazo, y apoyo su rostro sobre la sien izquierda de la chica.

Y no pudo aguantar sus deseos.

- _Déjame perderme en tu esencia-_ le susurró en el tono que la hacía palidecer – _Te necesito cerca de mí._

Y en ese momento, dieron rienda suelta nuevamente a lo que quería hacer. Recordando aquella noche de experiencias encontradas, de momentos de verdad.

- _Perdóname, Chris-_ pensaba el muchacho mientras se perdía en besos enardecedores que mordían los labios de su compañera de habitación, y la chica respiraba con agitación mientras desabotonaba su camisa manga larga – _Esta es la única manera que tengo de liberar mis tensiones… sé que no debo tratarte como un objeto, pero este instinto es más fuerte y le gana a mi cordura y razón. Sólo espero que me comprendas y puedas entenderme._

Pasados unos minutos, la joven sintió que algo en el encuentro no era usual; sentía a su pareja con movimientos y toques "bruscos", mientras ella trataba de llevar el ritmo de la situación. Llegó un momento en que la chica estando debajo de su presencia, tomo con ternura su rostro para observar su mirada.

- _Con quién estás enojado?-_ le susurró la mujer sin que se sintiera culpable.

Y en ese momento, Tokuchi Toua derramó una lágrima.

-No lo entiendo- le dijo mientras acomodaba su pelvis –Nunca pensé que esto se iba a "salir" de mis manos.

Kaname sintió la cercanía de su compañero en sus partes íntimas.

- _Te estás volviendo "adicto" a los cambios contractuales?_

Kaname Chris dio en su punto débil mientras el chico le penetraba con sutileza, entendiendo que para ella era la segunda vez que estaba con él desde aquella noche. La chica dejó escapar un gemido que lo enloqueció aún más.

-No puedo más- le murmuró el chico y con su brazo izquierdo levantó la cintura de su pareja, mientras la chica se aferraba en su cuello.

- _No pienses en eso ahora, Tou-_ le indicó la chica mientras en cada movimiento trataba de que sus gemidos no se escucharan tan fuerte, mientras su cuerpo le expresaba todo lo contrario, en un sonrojo en su cara y su pelvis dejaba escapar más fluidos corporales – _Ahora estás conmigo… olvídate de tu contrato de one out y piensa en este momento._

La chica secó las lágrimas que tenía el muchacho en su rostro cuando notó que le chico nuevamente hundió su mirada, esta vez en la palma de sus manos.

-Qué te preocupa?

-Que te lastimen, Kaname- dijo Tokuchi sin quitar la mirada.

-Por qué deberían lastimarme?

-Porque ese miserable de Saikawa hará lo imposible por conocer de tu existencia.

En ese momento hizo un empuje en su pelvis, para no perder la potencia de la erección. La chica hizo un gemido sordo.

-Lo dices por el accidente falso de la motocicleta?

-Si no negocio con el tipo para conocer sus intenciones, no me entero que fue enviado por ese sujeto para suspenderme y afectar mis pagos.

En ese momento, retiró su vista de las manos para apoyarse en el torso desnudo de la chica.

-Necesito ese dinero, Chris.

Kaname escuchó las palabras de su pareja con el mismo tono que escuchaba a los adictos al juego en los casinos donde había laborado; se había dado cuenta que el estar bajo la presión de un contrato de tenía bajo "control" le estaba haciendo explorar rumbos desconocidos por querer sobreexplotar su sentido de oportunidad y estrategia.

-Y más ahora que estoy a tu lado.

La chica se sorprendió, cuando nuevamente el hombre inició con fuerza la penetración.

-¡ME ESTÁ LASTIMANDO!- exclamó la muchacha y se tumbó en la cama, tapándose el rostro con sus manos.

Su pareja se detuvo y reaccionó ante lo que había ocurrido. Lo que menos quería para ella… lo estaba realizando él sin darse cuenta.

-Por eso decía que debía descansar en la otra habitación- manifestó el chico en un dejo de resignación e ironía.

La chica trató de no afectarse por sus palabras y le indicó con la mirada que le diera la vuelta para que ella estuviera encima de él. Con un movimiento rápido el hombre se tumbó de medio lado para que su pareja asumiera la posición dominante.

-Descansa en tu habitación- le dijo Christine y buscó la camisa blanca por entre los edredones, para luego colocársela –Yo aquí soy tu invitada y debo descansar en donde me corresponde.

La chica besó la frente del beisbolista y se retiró lentamente del cuerpo de su amante, para sentarse en el borde y colocarse sus pantuflas.

-Kaname- le indicó el joven de cabello rubio algo desarreglado en tono de súplica.

-Tokuchi- le dijo la mujer en el mismo tono de voz y se levantó –Quiero estar sola.

La chica se retiró y cerró con algo de fuerza la puerta de la habitación.

-¿A esto se referían cuando pierdes una conversación con una mujer?- contestó el famoso pitcher en tono de sarcasmo para darse la vuelta y tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Eran las 12:50 de la madrugada y aún se escuchaban algunas cigarras en aquel silencio del campo.

Mientras, Christine trataba de no llorar por lo que había sucedido y secó sus lágrimas para caminar en descenso por las escaleras hasta donde creía quedaba la entrada principal, cuando se dio cuenta del lugar en el que estaba.

Ella había llegado a ese lugar somnolienta por el largo viaje, por lo que no se había percatado del lugar en donde había entrado con aquel muchacho. De todo el trayecto sólo recordaba algunos baches en el camino que le perturbaron la siesta, la deliciosa cena que habían digerido en aquel restaurante temático, y la conversación de su amigo de infancia sobre las estratagemas que tenían los equipos Blue Mariners.

Hace tres días atrás ella había decidido renunciar a su labor en el casino porque había aprovechado el dinero que le dejó Tokuchi para matricularse en la formación profesional de Administración de Negocios Empresariales de una prestigiosa universidad en Tokio, iniciando año lectivo el año próximo. Pero antes de pasar su renuncia por escrito, una colega le había pedido que la relevara porque se sentía indispuesta y suponía que le emitirían incapacidad médica. Christine en su sentido de humanidad aceptó para que su compañera de trabajo pudiera valorarse y tomar los medicamentos que le recetaran, dándose cuenta después de los dobles turnos laborales que tenía aquella mujer.

Resignada a su suerte, Kaname trató de rendir de forma sobresaliente en el primer y segundo turno, pero a mediados del tercero ya su ciclo circadiano le exigía descansar. En su hora de descanso comió rápidamente para cerrar sus ojos y poder recuperar un poco de energía, siesta que le sirvió para reponer algunas fuerzas y empezar la tarde de ese viernes que solían ser los días más agitados por la concurrencia de personal.

Justo a las 5:00 de la tarde, notó que en su celular había un mensaje de texto y leyendo con detenimiento lo que en él había, suspiró hondo y se agarró el tabique nasal con su mano derecha.

-No puedo negarme- se dijo para sí misma –Supongo que ya habrá pensado en todo.

Cerró su equipo móvil y regresó al ruedo… para salir rápidamente de aquel sitio a las 6:00 pm, y ubicarse en la esquina de aquel paradero de buses urbanos.

A esperar a quien le iba a llevar a su destino.

Destino que la estaba sorprendiendo.

La luz tenue de aquel lugar le daba un toque mágico a aquella casa que no era de estilo tradicional japonés. Era muy extraño que por aquellas zonas turísticas hubiesen construcciones de esa forma para ser un sitio muy visitado por los extranjeros que buscan conocer un poco más de la cultura y los paisajes japoneses.

Y fue en ese momento, que recordó una vieja conversación:

- _Algún día quiero vivir en el campo-_ decía una niña mirando el horizonte sobre la playa a otro chico de una edad algo mayor – _Tendré una casita así como la tienen los occidentales: de dos pisos, con una gran chimenea central, con una salita hermosa y los muebles en madera. Con cuadros de girasoles por todas partes…_

Y enseguida, Kaname se dio cuenta de que las cosas que siempre había soñado coincidían con aquel hogar: había bajado de un segundo piso, la sala-comedor estaba sutilmente decorada en muebles de madera muy elegantes con un toque minimalista, y en una esquina estaba una gran chimenea con los bloques de madera apagados. Y en algunas partes había pinturas de girasoles estratégicamente ubicadas.

- _… y que en el patio trasero haya un estanque de peces koi._

- _Pero los estanques de peces koi no existen en esas casas._

- _En la mía si: y habrán solo dos peces para que llenen con sus hijitos todo el estanque y sean una sola familia._

Kaname ubicó el patio de aquella casa y así como su recuerdo se lo dictaba, había un hermoso estanque donde habían dos peces carpa nishikigoi de aproximadamente 80 centímetros de largo en el centro de aquel pequeño lago artificial.

-No puede ser posible- murmuró para si misma la chica colocándose una mano sobre su boca para regresar a la sala y sentarse sobre los muebles del comedor –Este lugar… era mi sueño de hogar ideal.

En ese instante, notó que sobre la mesa había un mensaje en un sobre sellado y con algo de inquietud, abrió la misiva para leer el contenido de la carta:

 _ **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, CHRIS.**_

 _ **ESPERO HABER RECORDADO TODO LO QUE DESEABAS.**_

 _ **TOUA.**_

La mujer no supo cómo reaccionar ante lo que estaba pasando, y trató de conservar la calma. Era cierto lo que estaba pasando? Aquella casita… le pertenecía?

Y ERA SU CUMPLEAÑOS Y NO LO RECORDABA?

-Qué me está pasando?- se preguntó a si misma.

-Chris!- exclamó Tokuchi desde el segundo piso, cuando el chico bajó las escaleras –No puedo dormir si pienso que estás molesta conmigo. Por favor, hablemos.

La joven se levantó del asiento del comedor con el mensaje entre las manos y espero a que su amigo de infancia se acercara a ella, con un temor que antes no había sentido.

- _Yo sé quién es él… entonces… por qué estoy sintiendo este temor_?

-Chris… yo… lo lamento…- se excusó ubicándose frente la chica –He tenido malos días en ese trabajo y me quieren ver la cara de estúpido. No quiero que mi impotencia se refleje contigo, por lo que pido que me perdones por lo de hace un rato.

La joven negó con la cabeza, tratando de tranquilizarse para que su interlocutor no se diera cuenta de que su corazón latía de nervios.

-Perdóname tu a mí- le dijo la chica y bajó la mirada –A pesar de todo lo que me has contado, no dimensioné el hecho de que te sintieras así de agotado tanto física como mentalmente. He sido muy desconsiderada de mi parte. Además…

La mujer titubeó para luego sonrojarse.

-… además… debo saber que estando así de cerca también es una forma de liberar tensiones y despejar la mente.

Tokuchi se acercó para abrazarla. Enseguida, sintió que ese pequeño cuerpo delgado se erizó por unos instantes y sus latidos estaban acelerados.

-Por qué estas así?- le preguntó sin recriminarla y la joven no supo responder.

Kaname se mordió los labios, cuando el chico le levantó la mirada con su mano izquierda.

-Creo que aún no me siento tan preparada para responder cómo debiera- lo dijo con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas –Para mi, estos momentos siguen siendo extraños.

El muchacho acercó su rostro para darle un beso.

-Respondes a tu manera- le susurró al terminar el ósculo, sintiendo la respiración agitada de su chica –Y cómo te lo dije aquella vez, debo ser yo quien esté nervioso por estar con una persona que ha esperado para estar conmigo. Cada vez que tu piel se eriza, cada vez que tu respiración se entrecorta, cada vez que te aferras a mi cuando sientes la cercanía, cada vez que tu cuerpo te delata, y cada vez que dejas escapar un gemido de excitación, son momentos que debo atesorar. Y que no puedo permitir lastimarlos o pasarlos por alto. Son el reflejo de lo que siempre has esperado… son el deseo de que quieres estar a mi lado.

La chica no supo que contestar ante semejante confesión, y sólo devolvió el beso con una pasión mas enardecedora.

-Por cierto- reaccionó la mujer recordando el papel en sus manos y se lo mostró -Se te olvidó algo.

El muchacho sonrió divertido.

-Revisaste el refrigerador?

Kaname se sorprendió y ubicando el electrodoméstico, abrió una de sus puertas para hallar una docena de Passiflora Edulis.

-"… _y que en la mesa del comedor nunca falten maracuyás"_

-Tokuchi… dijo la chica tomando uno de sus frutos entre sus manos y volteando a ver al hombre.

-Es un fruto con un sabor cítrico excepcional. Ahora entiendo por qué los mencionabas de pequeña- le dijo el beisbolista.

La chica se acercó a aquel muchacho para abrazarlo con fuerza, a lo que el hombre le regresó el mismo cariño efusivo.

-Por qué haces todo esto por mí?

-Porque yo existo… simplemente para estar a tu lado. Y porque simplemente quiero que seas feliz: tu sonrisa es también mi felicidad.

-Este hogar también es tuyo, Tou., al igual que la habitación en donde estabas.

En ese momento, al chico le pareció más hermosa aquella mujer de rasgos mestizados, a quien ahora se aferraba para cumplir con una meta que antes no tenía. Y la levantó entre sus brazos para llevarla nuevamente a la habitación.

-Estás segura que debo descansar ahí?

-Estás seguro de que duerma en la habitación contigua?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(05-09-2018) NOTAS DE AUTORA: Pues sí! Regresé con otro pequeño capítulo de One Outs y está pareja desconocida. Como cosas del destino leí el manga y me dio unas pequeñas ideas para seguir esta temática. Esperemos que todo salga bien.


End file.
